One shots
by gracedkelly
Summary: Collection of one shots. Second one up! What if the roles were different? What if it was Lily who chased after James?
1. The stolen cookies

Okay. Eeerhm. This is my first one shot I've ever written in English. I hope it's not too bad (:  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Rowling. ^^

* * *

**The stolen cookies!**

"You so stole my cookies!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I didn't steal your cookies, Potter."

"You so did, but you're just afraid to admit it. Because, dear God, what would happen if you told me how extremely handsome I am?" He tried to match my voice but it came out all wrong.

I rolled my eyes. "One, I don't sound like that. Two, I don't have your stupid cookies. Three, if you don't get out of my way, Potter, I swear to God that you will never find your broomstick again. Ever," I hissed. I was so through with him. How dare he? I wasn't one of his billion whores. And we were out of Hogwarts now, so he could drop the act we had played in our senior year. Sorry to break your little hearts, dear readers, but James and I never got really – well - together. It was just an act that we performed. Honest to Pete, we were some actors! But we weren't on friendly terms any more – if we were ever.

He just smirked. "You don't know where my broom is, dear."

"Wanna bet?"

He frowned. "Lily-"

"It's Evans."

"Lily."

"Evans."

"Lily."

"Evans."

"Li-"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD POTTER! COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT IT?"

He grinned. "Wanna date?" He played with his eyebrow in a most seductive way that I found most distracting.

"No."

"Ah. Please? You can have my cookies," he promised.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need any cookies."

I could tell that he was getting mad for my behaviour. But – sheesh. Get over yourself already.

"What else do you want then? I'd give you anything, everything, just talk to me."

"Please, Potter." I rolled my eyes again. Seriously, if I'd get a gallion for every time I rolled my eyes, I'd be rich. "Do you love me?" I asked, while putting on my most innocent face matched with those puppy dog eyes of mine.

"Of course I do, you know that," he smiled greatly. Inwardly, I sighed. I did know that and it frustrated me 'till no end.

"Good. So, James," I began in my most seductive voice, "if you truly love me... SOD OFF THEN!"

He looked at me like I told him his name was actually Janine, that his parents had adopted him and that his broom had exploded (from all the things that he would mind the most, I dare to bet for dear life that it was the last one). "You... C'mon, Lil, I'm not that bad," he smiled cheerfully. "And you stole my cookies. I want my cookies back."

I rolled my eyes once more. "I. Do. Not. Have. Your. Cookies."

"You. Do," he simply stated.

"Urgh."

He winked.

"Stop winking at me?"

"Why?"

"It's disturbing."

"Are you finally admitting that my lovely presence makes you light-headed?"

I frowned. "I never said that."

"No, but you wanted to say that."

"Did not."

"Cheer up, Lily. It's not that bad. I'm not that bad. Isn't that right, Padfoot?" He turned around looking straight at the most handsome guy I ever saw in my life (What? It doesn't mean that if I dislike them, I can't think of them as cute!).

"Totally." He sounded kind of bored, so James left him be.

"See?"

This time I sighed out loud. "You are getting on my nerves, mister." Bah. Like he didn't already knew that.

He simply winked. Again. At me. I held my hands behind my back so that I wouldn't feel the urge to slap him. Again.

"Do think it's hard to imagine that I want to be alone? As in without you?" I asked him seriously. I was dead tired of this. Why wouldn't he just leave me be? Was it that hard? Didn't think so. Maybe I should use a spell on him so he didn't remember me? Ever? Nah. How much I'd like that. Such spells were way too dangerous to play around with. If it went wrong – and honestly, I don't think that would be so bad in Potter's case – that person could lose his memory for, let's say, eternity. So we'd better not do that. Too bad.

"Evans, c'mon. You know I can't live without you! 'I can't live without my soul! I can't live without my life'," he quoted.

My head shot up in surprise. "Since when do you read Brontë?"

Sirius coughed behind his back to muffle his laughter.

"I borrowed it from Moony!" James announced proudly.

Aha. Okay. That could be right, but James just wasn't the reading type. "Are you sure you read the book?"

He nodded like some crazy person.

"Good, then you won't mind me asking one question about it?"

His smile faded slowly from his face. "Go ahead." His voice sounded still lightly but I could see in his eyes that he was troubled. Good.

"What's the name of the main character?"

"Emily?" he guessed.

I rolled my eyes and started walking again. I just reached the door, when someone caught my wrist. Brilliant. I just wanted to leave. I never should have come to this tavern. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Evans, please," he pleaded. I couldn't believe my ears, so I simply stared at him.

"What?"

"Please?" he begged. I had never heard Potter begging in my life before. I narrowed my eyes slowly. What did he want from me?

"Just one kiss," he pleaded, like he read my mind. Wonderful. I started to nod – before I pulled away.

"Absolutely not!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Those doggy eyes aren't going to help you, Potter."

"Please?"

"And that sweet smile isn't either."

"Please? Soyouthinkmysmile'ssweet? Please?"

Urgh. This was so giving me a headache. "Fine," I grumbled.

Sirius Black stared at me in surprise. Yeah. Watch and learn, kiddo, I thought, before I pulled James Potter closer. I really didn't want to do this, but it was or this or having a headache for the rest of my lovely day. So I'd rather kiss him. It wasn't like we hadn't kissed before. We kissed all the time, but I just didn't like it... much. Our lips touched softly as if one of us would break if we were to rough. But that was when an electric shock shot through me. I deepened the kiss, pulled him closer. My hands were somewhere in that lovely hair of his and – Wait. Did I thought that his hair was lovely? My eyes shot open and I pulled back. "Bye," I murmured, before running away from him. Five minutes later or so, I sat on my couch in front of my TV. I held a large bowl of cookies in my hand. Okay, maybe I did stole some cookies. I shoved one in my mouth and smiled. Too bad James lost them, right?

I started eating my second cookie when my phone rang. "Hmm?"

"Evans. You still have my cookies!" Potters angry voice accused me.

Damn.

* * *

So... What do you think? Don't be too hard on me guys ;) R&R x


	2. If life was different

**Summary: What if the roles were different? What if it was Lily who chased after James?**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything accept the plot!

Thanks for those lovely reviews, guys! It really made my day. I hope you enjoy this one as wel!

* * *

**If life was different**

I was so not a slut. No matter what people say. I really am not, I thought furiously. "Since when does it make me a slut if I prefer the presence of someone male?" I snapped.

"Since ancient times? I don't know, Lily. You were caught. In a closet. **Again**. Really, what were you thinking? He's from Slytherin, Lils. Can it get any worse? If that's how you want to win James Potter over…"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "That's none of your business, Bree," I sneered.

"Yeah, right," she snorted. "Lily, you make it my business. Damn, you've made it the whole school's business."

No. I did not, I thought frowning once again. "Bree," I began dangerously.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. Just… If you move past a Slytherin and a closet at the same time… Please don't pull him in it," she pleaded. She sounded rather desperate. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"How mature, Lily."

"How lovely you are, Bree."

"What?"

"What what?"

"Come one, Lily. Don't play games with me. I'm serious."I sighed. "Since you're with that Black guy, you're no fun anymore."

"Sirius has nothing to do with this," she snapped.

"Oh, he does!"

"Does not!"

"Does!"

"Does not!"

"What are you two bickering about now?" Melanie sighed, when she entered the common room.

"Sirius."

"Lily!"

"Bree!"

"We are _not _discussing my boyfriend!"

"We so are."

"Lily, Bree, shut it," Melanie commanded, before sitting down in the nearest chair.

As one little - very little - army, Bree and I stuck out our tongues. I sighed again and sat down on the table. I removed all the books and magazines so I'd have the whole table to myself. "Really, Bree, what do you see in him?"

She rolled her eyes. "What do you see in Potter? He's such a pain in the ass."

"Here we go again," Melanie muttered.

"He's not!"

"He is," Bree answered calmly.

I made mean eyes at her.

She smiled and we both looked at the boy who tripped over his own feet and had landed flat on his face. Bree giggled and I grinned. The boy, who was turning purple, quickly walked away from us.

"You should at least have helped him up," Melanie chided us. She didn't even look up from her book. Hello? Weren't we far more important than some stupid book? What was she reading anyway? I really wanted to know, so I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, dear God," I moaned.

"Not again," Bree said desperately.

"Yes, again," Melanie snapped. I frowned and came off the table, so I could read the page that Melanie was reading.

Bree made a weird, strangled sound. "Lily," she said urgently, taking my arm.

"Yes?" I asked with my both eyebrows raised. What now?

"Please don't ruin this for me. Normally I'm even a worse slut than you are -"

"I am not a slut!"

"- but, please… Leave James alone for tonight. I really want to talk to Sirius this time."

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend. For God's sake, Lily. Just once?!"

"But… I was having a break-through!"

She looked at me sceptically. "You're having a break-through since our first year."

"Am not."

"You are and stop arguing with me. There they come!"

I made an ugly face and sat back on the table. Fine. Why couldn't I go talk to James? Next time it was my turn. Seriously. Hmmm. I studied James Potter. His hair was all messed up just the way I liked it. His eyes were the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life and his muscles. Dear God. Want to bet he was born to torment me? Oh and what a torment he was. I smiled vaguely and waved him over. As usual, he ignored me. I ignored that he ignored me and jumped elegantly off the table. "Potter," I whispered into his ear, what was rather hard if you considered that he was at least five inches taller than me.

"What now, Evans?"

I smiled my sweetest smile. "Wanna date?" I suggested charmingly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said 'no'."

I frowned at him, which made him smile, which made me smile. "Please?"

"No, Evans."

"But why won't you give me a reason?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not really nice," I stated.

"So? I'm not a toy, Evans."

I smiled sweetly. "Who ever said you were?"

He muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

"Lily," Bree hissed. "You promised!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll just sit over there, killing myself," I mumbled angrily and took off. I walked out of the common room and out of the castle. I plopped down at the lake and stared in the water.

"Stupid hormones," I scolded. "Stupid Potter, stupid Bree, stupid me." I threw a pebble in the water. "Need chocolate." I didn't want to go get my chocolate so I just imagined I had chocolate. It melted on my tongue and I closed my eyes, enjoying the non-existing taste of my non-existing chocolate.

"Evans?"

I tumbled into the water. "What?" I sputtered, sounding like I was breathless. I looked up to find Potter rolling in the grass roaring with laughter. I pulled myself out of the lake and squeezed the water out of my hair. "It's not funny." Stupid, sexy moron.

"I think it is," he told me when he didn't found me to be so amusing anymore. Really, I loved to make him smile and laugh but not at the expense of me.

I sighed. "Does that mean you'll go out with me?"

The smile on his face disappeared. "No."

"Isn't that why you came?"

"No."

"Oh." Too bad. I sighed and stared with sad puppy dog eyes at the water.

"Why me?" he whispered.

Why him? Why him what? I didn't ask anything and just kept on staring. After a while and an awkward silence he plopped down next to me. "Why me, Evans? There are enough guys around."

Oh. That 'why him'. I bit my lip for a second, before answering him. "Because they aren't you."

He chuckled. "I dare to bet that you say that an awful lot."

"You'd lose that bet," I whispered.

"Hmm?"

I sighed. "Why not me?"

"Lily, I don't think that even is a sentence."

I rephrased. "Why don't you want to go out with me?"

There was that awkward silence again. Yay, I thought sarcastically. Why couldn't I have a normal conversation with this guy?

"Maybe I want to…" he admitted.

Hah! I knew it! See, I _had_ a break-through.

"But that wouldn't be the wisest thing for me to do, now would it?"

I frowned. "Wise?" Hello? I was asking him for a date - AGAIN - and he says it's not wise? I didn't ask him to marry me, although I wouldn't mind! No, I would definitely not mind marrying him. Would he say 'I do' if I proposed?

"See you later, Evans."

Probably not.

He started to stalk away but he turned around when he was half way there. "And don't you dare to bewitch my broomstick again."

That sounded so wrong that I silently snickered.

"And? What happened?"

"Did you see James? He was looking for you, you know?"

"Are you pregnant yet?"

"Bree," Melanie sighed, "how can she be pregnant? He was gone for ten minutes!"

"Aah, but that's all it takes," she said darkly.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm _not_ pregnant."

"Heh? Why not?!"

"Because I am like seventeen?"

"So? If you were born in the 1700's you'd have three children already!"

I shrugged. "I doubt that."

"Well… I don't!"

I ignored that. "What did I miss?"

"Bree lost her tongue somewhere in Sirius' throat."

"Awch. That should hurt," I nodded.

"Hey. Standing right here!"

Melanie laughed and after two seconds I joined.

"Stop laughing, you idiots. I didn't lose my tongue!" she scolded.

Melanie was the one who stopped laughing first. "Now, what did James want?"

"Curious, are we?" I grinned.

She shrugged. "You can't blame me. Doesn't he normally hate you?"

"Normally." Oh sweet goodness, I had a plan! "I'll be right back!"

I ran down the stairs, to - God must love me - bumb into the guy I was looking for. "Potter!" I shrieked, acting like he had scared me.

"Evans…" he said slowly.

Behind my back I took my wand and mumbled a little spell.

"What did you say?" James asked before we both fell flat on the ground. I moved slightly so my lips touched his. I kissed him for almost twenty seconds before he noticed what was happening and started protesting.

"Sorry," I winked. "I fell." I let Sirius Black pull me back onto my feet before I climbed the stairs again. Jup, I was in a very good mood - at the moment.

* * *

So what do you think? I really had a hard time finding an end for this one... Maybe I'll write a whole story about this shot... Hmm. Someday...  
R&R!


End file.
